Internal combustion engines, in some cases, commence operation by way of an electric starter motor and a battery. The battery provides high power (e.g., 200-600 amperes of current) to the electric starter motor. Using the power, the electric motor turns or cranks the engine.
Such a starting system provides added cost to the engine system. Moreover, such starting operations can produce wear on the engine. Thus, it is desirable to be able to start an internal combustion engine without the use of the starter motor and battery.